Seonsangnim, Saranghae
by Jiyi Park
Summary: Park Chanyeol, seorang guru di Exo High School yang sangat tampan dan popular di kalangan siswa siswi disana, ditugasi untuk mengurusi Byun Baekhyun, siswa yang cukup nakal dan bodoh. Parahnya lagi dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah !
Seonsaengnim, Saranghae

.

.

.

Author : Park Jiyi

Main Cast : -Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

\- Oh Sehun

\- Xi Luhan

-Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

\- and Others

Main Pair : ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, and Others

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi

Rate : T – M

Summary : Park Chanyeol, seorang guru di Exo High School yang sangat tampan dan popular di kalangan siswa siswi disana, ditugasi untuk mengurusi Byun Baekhyun, siswa yang cukup nakal dan bodoh. Parahnya lagi dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah !

.

.

Sorry for Typo

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Happy Reading….

Langkah kaki yang begitu tegap terdengar di koridor sebuah sekolah yang cukup elit di kawasan Seoul, Exo High School. Namanya juga sekolah elit, pasti yang bersekolah di sini adalah murid dengan orang tuanya yang berkantung tebal. Walaupun begitu, tidak semua siswa siswi di sini juga memiliki sifat yang elit mengingat mereka semua dari kalangan atas. Contohnya saat ini, di lobi sekolah sudah terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari beberapa siswa yang menyambut kedatangan dua orang guru tampan yang sangat popular di sekolah ini.

"Ahhh… Park Seonsaengnim, kenapa semakin hari kau semakin tampan?"

"Oh Seonsaengnim, kau telah mencuri hatiku yang sepi ini."

"Kyaaa…Lihat senyuman Park Seonsaengnim itu, begitu mempesona."

Itu hanya segelintir dari teriakan-teriakan pasa siswa(uke) dan siswi di sana. Tidak heran kalau setiap pagi mereka selalu berkumpul di lobi untuk dapat melihat dan menyambut kedua songsaenim tampan mereka.

Bagaimana tidak, di sekolah mana coba selain di EXO High School kalian bisa menemukan seorang guru yang dapat di katakan sebelas dua belas dengan Boyband papas atas di Korea Selatan. Ya seperti itulah. Mereka selalu menganggap kalau ada member Boyband yang menyamar jadi guru di sekolah mereka.

Park Chanyeol, atau biasa di panggil Park Seonsaengnim. Dia adalah guru Kimia dan Fisika di sekolah ini. Bayangkan, selain Tampan dan menarik, dia juga menguasai mata pelajaran kimia dan fisika yang cukup menyusahkan bagi otak para pelajar. Dan di umurnya yang masih 25 tahun ini dia bisa menyelesaikan Strata 2 nya di dua mata pelajaran ini. Hebat….

Sedangkan Oh Sehun, dia adalah guru Olahraga di sekolah ini. Tidak heran bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan tubuh yang atletis dan sempurna seperti itu. Selain terekenal dengan tubuhnya yang atletis, dia juga di kenal dengan sebutan Ice Prince di sekolah ini karena di lihat dari wajahnya yang walaupun tampan tapi tidak pernah tersenyum di depan semua siswa. Walaupun begitu justru banyak yang menyukai ekspresi dingin itu. Katanya Oh Sehun terlihat lebih keren dan macho dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Hahh…. Selalu seperti ini." Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Nikmati sajalah chingu. Kapan lagi kita bisa menikmati suasana seperti ini kalau nanti kita sudah bekerja di perusahaan Appa." Ujar Chanyeol kepada Sehun tetapi matanya dan mulutnya asik menatap dan menebarkan senyum yang begitu mempesona kearah siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Ya, Chanyeol dan Sehun sebenarnya mendapat tugas dari orangtuanya masing-masing untuk meneruskan perusahaan orang tuanya. Tapi mereka masih tidak mau karena mereka merasa kalau mereka masih muda dan ingin menghabiskan masa muda mereka dengan menjadi guru di EXO High Shool. Merekapun berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk menaruh barang mereka sebelum jadwal mengajar dimulai.

CHANYEOL POV

Beginilah setiap pagi yang kulewatkan ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku di EXO High School heran kenapa sabatku yang bernama Oh Sehun ini selalu menggerutu tidak jelas. Yeahh… Setiap hari kami selalu di sambut dan di teriaki bak seorang idol papan atas oleh hampir seluruh siswa disini. Oh ya, kenalkan namaku adalah Park Chanyeol. Aku dan sahabatku Oh Sehun ini adalah guru termuda dan tertampan di sekolah ini. Bukannya sok percaya diri, tetapi kalian lihat sendiri kan buktinya siswa-siswa itu selalu meneriaki kami.

Umurku dan Sehun tahun ini memasuki usia 27 tahun. Tidak heran kami mendapat predikat sebagai guru termuda di sini. Sebenarnya kami di suruh meneruskan perusahaan orang tua kami setelah lulus kuliah. Tapi kami menolak. Karena kami ingin bersenang-senang dulu menikmati masa-masa muda kami sebelum menjadi seorang direktur yang setiap hari kerjanya hanya duduk di depan laptop. Pasti itu sangat membosankan. Makanya kita memutuskan untuk iseng melamar menjadi guru dan tidak kita sangka lamaran kita diterima langsung saat itu. Dah violaa.. di sinilah kita sekarang menjadi seorang guru di salah satu sekolah yang paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Hmm..Tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Sedangkan di ruang kelas XII-IPA 6, terdapat beberapa siswa-siswi yang melakukan kegiatan sambil menunggu jadwal pelajawan dimulai. Ada yang sedang piket, kejar-kejaran, dan ada juga yang mengobrol seperti apa yang dilakukan keduaa siswa ini.

"Yaaakkk Byun Baekhyun! Dari tadi kau terus mengomel seperti mulutmu mau berbusa saja. Lagian ada masalah apa lagi yang terjadi denganmu Byun!" Teriak Kyungso. Namja bermata bulat itu sedang kesal karena dari tadi telinganya sungguh sakit karena mendengar omelan-omelan yang tidak jelas dari sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aigo… Kyungie. Kau tidak kasihan padaku apa? Aku seperti ini gara-gara habis dimarahi oleh Appaku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Baekkie chagi… Apalagi yang kau perbuat sekarang huh?tidak kapok juga ternyata dirimu minggu lalu habis di kurung oleh Appamu di kamar eoh!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo heran dengan temannya satu ini. Padahal minggu lalu Baekhyun dikurung oleh Appanya sendiri karena selalu pulang malam. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah membuat masalah lagi?

"Ini semua gara-gara Hyungku yang sialan itu dan makin sialnya dia adalah Hyungku sendiri. Gara-gara dia melaporkan kepada Umma dan Appa tentang apa yang aku lakukan semalam di kamar. Sampai aku di ceramahi habis-habisan oleh Appa. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, uang jajanku di potong setengahnya … Eottohkhae." Rengek Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan Byun, sampai-sampai Suho Hyung melaporkan perbuatanmu pada Umma dan Appamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran pada Baekhyun.

"Hehehe…Kau tidak perlu tahu itu Kyungie, karna ini menyangkut privasiku sendiri. Dan gara-gara Suho sialan itu privasiku jadi terbongkar di depan Umma dan Appa." Sungut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun saat ini tengah kesal kepada Hyung satu-satunya yang bernama Byun Suho itu. Gara-gara Hyungnya itu Baekhyun harus menanggung malu di depan orangtuanya karena dia menonton video yadong di kamarnya. Dan gara-gara hal itu juga Baekhyun di ceramahi oleh Appanya dan mau tidak mau dia harus merelakan uang jajannya yang di potong setengah oleh Ummanya untuk seminggu ini.

" Itu sih memang kesalahanmu Byun." Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

KRIINGG

Bunyi belpun berdering. Tanda pelajaran sudah di mulai. Dan yang mengisi jam pertama di kelas Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo hari ini adalah guru kita yang tampan yaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Anyeong semuanya…" Sapa Chanyeol keseluruh muridnya saat dia sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Annyeong Saem" Jawab semua murid Chanyeol termasuk Baekhyun yang menjawab dengan malas-malasan. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka kepada Chanyeol saat dia pertama kali melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menebarkan pesona (menurut Baekhyun) kepada semua murid.

"Dasar guru gadungan sok tampan." Cibir Bekhyun dengan pelan dan tentunya tidak akan terdengar oleh semua orang termasuk Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pagi ini kita lanjutkan materi Kimia minggu kemarin yaitu tentang BAB Kimia Unsur. Buka buku kalian halaman 112 dan baca sebentar. Setelah itu Saem akan menanyakan kalian satu-satu tentang Bab ini. Arasseo?" Perintah Chanyeol.

"Arasseo Saem." Jawab semua murid.

"Aigoo… walaupun aku tidak suka pelajaran menyebalkan ini tapi kalau Park Seonsaengnim yang mengajar entah kenapa aku jadi semangat terus." Celetuk salah satu murid.

Semua murid mangangguk menyetujui dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian matanya tidak sengaja melirik salah satu murid yang duduk paling belakang. Murid itu tengah membuka bukunya dengan mulut yang terlihat komat-kamit tidak jelas. Dan Chanyeol menyadari hal itu.

"Ada yang salah Mrs. Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mendekat ke meja Baekhyun. Ya, yang dilihat Chanyeol tadi adalah Baekhyun yang terus mencibirnya.

"Memang anda melihat ada yang salah dengan diriku Park Seonsangnim? Mungkin mata anda yang salah. Tidak lihat apa jika aku adalah namja. Namja….! Dan kau memanggilku Mrs. Aigoo… masih muda sudah katarak."Ejek Baekhyun sambil terus membuka halaman di bukunya.

Chanyeol pun mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ejekan dari salah satu muridnya yang terkenal nakal ini. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia sudah berusaha sabar selama ini untuk mendidik Baekhyun yang sangat nakal ini dan parahnya dia adalah namja terbodoh di kelas ini atau bisa dikatakan di sekolah ini juga. Jika Baekhyun bukan anak pemilik sekolah yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja ini, pasti Chanyeol sudah dari dulu mendidik Baekhyun dengan cara kasar agar Baekhyun jera.

Ya, Baekhyun adalah anak pemilik Sekolah ini. Appanya, Mr. Byun adalah orang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Karena selain menjadi pemilik sekolah yang elit ini, beliau juga menjadi pemilik sebuah Perusahaan paling maju di Korea Selatan

Wajar saja jika Baekhyun menjadi anak yang nakal selama ini. Itu karena dia merasa kesepian di rumah sendiri. Karena Appanya sibuk bekerja di perusahaan miliknya itu. Eommanya juga sibuk mengurus butik yang sudah di dirikan oleh Eommanya itu 10 tahun yang lalu.

Dan hyungnya yang satu itu, bahkan jika mereka berada di tempat yang sama mereka selalu bertengkar terus. Dan Suho sekarang sudah tidak tinggal di rumahnya lagi karena dia saat ini dia tinggal di Apartemen dengan istrinya yang dinikahinya tahun lalu, Byun Yixing atau biasa di panggil Lay.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, apa mulutmu tidak salah berbicara kasar pada gurumu sendiri seperti itu eoh?" Geram Chanyeol yang kesal pada Baekhyun.

"Anieyo Saem. Mulutku ini sudah benar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Kalau Saem tidak terima dengan apa yang ku ucapkan bilang saja." Tantang Baekhyun sambil berdiri menghadap ke Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun. Kau ini bilang apasih… Hehehe maaf Saem. Baekhyun hanya bicara ngawur Saem. Karna dia sekarang sedang ada masalah. Jadi maafkan kami Saem." Ujar Kyungsoo yang berdiri dan membungkuk kearah Chanyeol.

"Yaakk Do Kyungsoo. Kau ini kenapa malah minta maaf kepada manusia ini eoh!" kesal Baekhyun kepada Kyungso.

"Byun Bekhyun ! Kau sungguh kurang ajar kepada gurumu sendiri eoh?" teriak Chanyeol.

"Mwo…! Kau salah Seonsangnim. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menganggap dirimu sebagai guruku sendiri. Malah kau terlihat seperti badut yang berdiri didepan kelas untuk menghibur anak-anak yang lagi sedih." Ujar Baekhyun.

Otomatis semua yang berada di dalam ruang kelas itu terdiam memandangi mereka berdua yang tampak bersitegang itu. Maklum,karena selama ini belum ada seorangpun di sekolah ini yang berani melawan seorang Byun Baekhyun karena statusnya itu. Dan ini pertama kalinya ada seorang guru yang melawan Baekhyun dan itu adalah Park Chanyeol!

BRAAKK

"Neo jinjja…! Yaak Byun Baekhyun! Sekarang keluar dari kelas dan kerjakan halaman 125 di perpustakaan. SEKARANG !" Teriak Chanyeol yang wajahnya terlihat memerah karena marah kepada si Byun ini.

Sedangkan semua siswa di ruangan ini sungguh shock dengan tingkah berani Chanyeol. Demi apa coba. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah berani membentak Byun Baekhyun karena statusnya itu. Dan saat ini Chanyeol dengan beraninya membentak seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Mwo!...Ya Park Chanyeol! Berani sekali kau ini. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ini Huh!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Anieyo. Aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu itu Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Sekarang cepat pergi ke perpustakaan SEKARANG dan kerjakan soal yang aku perintahkan tadi. Setelah jamku selesai aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengecek pekerjaanmu Byun Baekhyun. Ingat itu." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum kembali ke depan kelas.

"Aisshhhh jinjja! Lihat saja nanti kau Park Chanyeol! Berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku eoh!" Marah Baekhyun sebelum pergi keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan. Dan Chanyeol, dia terlihat cuek dengan ancaman Baekhyun tadi walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri sedang merutuki perbuatannya tadi.

"Aigoo, kenapa aku tadi bisa kelepasan seperti itu? Bagaimana jika anak manja itu mengadu kepada Orangtuanya eoh. Tamat riwayatmu Park Chanyeol." Keluh Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acara rambutnya.

"Saem gwaenchana?"Tanya seorang murid yang melihat Chanyeol tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aniyo, gwaenchana. Lanjutkan apa yang aku perintahkan tadi." Perintah Chanyeol datar.

"Baik, Saem." Ujar semua murid.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di koridor sekolah yang lumayan luas ini, Baekhyun berjalan dengam muka kesal. Dari tadi mulutnya tidak berhenti mengomel merutuki sikap Park Chanyeol itu. Beraninya guru gadungan sok tampan itu memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Dasar Park idiot! Neo….lihat saja nanti apa yang aku lakukan padamu." Geram Baekhyun.

Saat akan berbelok menuju ruang perpustakaan yang berada di lantai dua, Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang mirip seperti seseorang yang dia kenal sedang berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Aigoo…kenapa di saat seperti ini aku melihat orang seperti Appa saja. Malah bikin kesal saja." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa yang berjalan kearahnya itu memang benar Appanya yang didampingi Kepala Sekolah di sampingnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Panggil Mr. Byun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mukanya terlihat kesal langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa orang yang sempat ia kira mirip seperti Appanya ternyata memang benar Appanya.

"OMOO…Ap-App..Appa..Hehehe. Sedang apa Appa di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Justru itu yang harus Appa tanyakan kepadamu Baek. Kenapa kau keliaran di sini saat pelajaran di mulai? Kau membolos Baek?" Selidik Mr. Byun sambil melototkan mata ke Baekhyun.

"Mwoo?Anioo. Aku tidak membolos Appa"

"Lantas apa yang kau lakukan di sini Baekhyun-ssi?" Sahut Kepala Sekolah.

"A-Aaa-Anuu..Emmmm" Baekhyun memutar matanya gelisah.

Aduhh…Aku harus bilang apa. Tidak mungkin kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya kalau Park idiot itu mengusirku dari kelas. Mau di taruh mana mukaku. Andwae. Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kali ini masalah apalagi yang kau perbuat?" Tanya Mr. Byun

"An-Aniooo Appa. Aku em… Ahh! Aku di suruh Seonsangnim untuk mengambil beberapa buku di perpustakaan." Jawab Baekhyun cepat saat satu jawaban muncul di kepalanya.

"Mwo? Apa telinga Appa tidak salah dengar Baek? Sejak kapan kau mau disuruh seseorang? Kau di suruh Appa aja susahnya minta ampun."

"Itu karna Appa menyebalkan." Gumam Bakhyun pelan.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan Baek?!" Selidik Mr. Byun

"An…Anioo Appa. Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa barusan hehehe." Jawab Baekhyun gagap.

"Jawab pertanyaan Appa yang tadi, Baek. Sejak kapan kau mau di suruh-suruh seperti ini huh?"

"Aigoo Appa, masak aku tidak boleh berubah Appa. Hehehe." Cengir Bakhyun.

"Kau mencurigakan Baek." Mr. Byun mengangkat alisnya.

Jelas saja Mr. Byun curiga. Demi apa coba anaknya yang satu ini mau disuruh oleh siapapun itu Mr. Byun sendiri tidak tahu. Walaupun Baekhyun berstatus siswa di sini, tapi Mr. Byun tahu bahwa sikap putranya yang satu ini seperti bos saat di sekolah. Oleh karena itu semua orang tidak berani melakukan apa-apa kepada Baekhyun atau kalau tidak Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan mereka semua tidak peduli itu guru atau murid sekalipun. Dan tentu harus mendapat persetujuan Mr. byun sendiri.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun kali benar Sajangnim. Kalau begitu cepat keruang perpustakaan Baekhyun-ssi agar cepat selesai dan kau bisa kembali mengikuti pelajaran." Mr. Shin, selaku Kepala Sekolah di sini.

"Ndee..Gomawo Saem. Kalau begitu saya pamit ke perpustakaan dulu. Anyeong Saem…Anyeong Appa."

Jawab Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah membungkukan badannya, Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana. Untung saja tidak ketahuan kalau dia sebenarnya di usir oleh Chanyeol. Dan dia harus berterima kasih kepada Kepala Sekolahnya itu karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari Appanya.

"Aigoo anak itu. Selalu saja berbuat ulah." Geleng Mr. Byun

"Tidak usah difikirkan lagi Sajangnim. Lebih baik kita kembali melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda tadi." Ucap Kepala Sekolah.

"Arraseo… Jadi sampai mana tadi Mr. Shin? Ruang kelas yang di pojok itu bla bla bla bla…."

Mr. Byun dan Mr. Shin kembali memeriksa keadaan di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan sekolah, Mr. Byun ditemani Mr. Shin berada di ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan kaki mereka setelah berkeliling sekolah yang sangat luas ini.

"Mr. Shin, bagaimana perkembangan putraku yang nakal itu?" Tanya Mr. Byun.

"Sebenarnya kalau saya amati hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari putra anda Mr. Byun." Jawab Mr. Shin.

"Anak itu selalu saja seperti itu. Haahhh… Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi Mr Shin, untuk membuat anak itu menjadi anak yang baik." Desah Mr. Byun.

"Tapi Sajangnim, ada yang harus saya bicarakan tentang putra andaSajangnim." Ucap Mr. Shin.

"Apa itu Mr Shin?" Tanya Mr. Byun.

Mr. Shin berdiri kemudian menuju ke meja kerjanya untuk mengambil sesuatu di antara tumpukan kertas-kertas di sana. Setelah mendapat sesuatu yang dicarinya, dia kembali menuju sofa dan memberikan sebuah map bewarna merah.

"Begini Sajangnim. Ini laporan nilai Baekhyun-ssi selama di sekolah ini. Saya baru mendapatkan laporan ini dari wali kelas Baekhyun-ssi kemarin."Jelas Mr. Shin.

Mr. Byun pun membuka sebuah map yang berisikan laporan nilai Baekhyun selama bersekolah di sini. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia kalau nilai Baekhyun selama ini sangat bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat-sangat buruk.

"Ini nilai putraku Mr. Shin" Tanya Mr. Byun lemas.

"Iya Sajangnim. Ini nilai putra anda selama ini." Jelas Mr. Shin.

"Tapi kenapa di raport Baekhyun selama ini nilainya tidak sejelek ini Mr. Shin? Yahhh walaupun masih tergolong jelek sih." Ucap Mr. Byun

"Begini Sajangnim. Seperti yang diketahui Sajangnim sendiri bahwa sekolah kita menulis nilai raport dengan cara di tambah nilai sikap murid itu sendiri. Jadi walaupun siswa itu nilainya jelek kalau sikapnya bagus maka nilai yang di tuliskan di raport juga akan bagus." Jelas Mr. Shin.

"Ternyata anakku sebodoh ini… Haahh entah apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi Mr. Shin." Pasrah .

"Begini Sajangnim. Berhubung Bakhyun-ssi sudah memasuki kelas akhir dan habis ini dia akan mengikuti ujian nasiona sebelum lulus di sekolah ini." Ucap Mr. Shin.

Mr. Byun memerhatikan ucapan Mr. Shin tetapi matanya terus memeriksa laporan nilai anaknya ini.

"Dan ujian nasional itu murni nilai dari murid itu sendiri, saya khawatir Baekhyun-ssi tidak akan … maaf sajangnim, lulus di jenjang Senior High School ini." Jelas Mr. Shin.

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu Mr. Shin. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk anakku itu agar dia bisa lulus dari sekolah ini?" Tanya Mr. Byun serius.

"Saya punya usul Sajangnim. Bagaimana kalau kita menyuruh salah satu guru di sini untuk membimbin putra anda sampai ujian berlangsung?" Tanya Mr. Shin.

"Apakah kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil Mr. Shin?" Tanya Mr. Byun ragu.

"Saya yakin sekali Sajangnim. Dan saya sudah mempunyai pilihan guru yang akan membimbing Baekhyun-ssi." Kata Mr. Shin.

"Baiklah jika itu yang terbaik maka lakukanlah Mr. Shin. Yang penting putaku bisa berubah dan bisa membanggakan orang tuanya kali ini." Harap Mr. Byun."

"Baik Sajangnim. Akan saya lakukan." Ucap Mr. Shin.

.

.

.

KRINGGG KRINGGG

Belpun baru berdering. Itu tandanya jam pelajaran Chanyeol telah usai. Chanyeol segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan untuk mengecek keadaan salah satu muridnya itu.

" Baiklah anak-anak. Untuk hari ini sampai di sini saja. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang tadi saya berikan. Mengerti?" Ucap Chanyeol di depan kelas.

" Mengerti Saem…" Sahut seisi kelas.

Sedangkan di bangkunya, Kyungso sedari tadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol di depan kelas. Dari tadi pikirannya hanya tertuju ke teman sebangkunya itu.

"Aduhh… Gimana nasib Baekkie ya… Eottohkhae.." Ujar Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo sangat khawatir sekali dengan Bakhyun. Dia khawatir si namja Byun itu marah dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dan selain itu dia juga khawatir tentang tugas yang diberi Chanyeol. Padahal Baekhyun bodohnya luar biasa. Bagaimana dia bisa mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian. Aigoo…

.

.

.

Saat ini di perpustakaan, terdapat 3 orang di dalamnya. Yaitu dua penjaga perpustakaan dan seorang murid yang terlihat tengah menempelkan kepalanya di meja dengan buku yang berserakan. Dan ya, siswa itu Byun Baekhyun yang tertidur karena tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Apalagi dalam suasana yang sepi di perpustakaan ini mengingat saat ini masih dalam jam pelajaran sehingga semua murid dipastikan berada di kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Langkah kaki yang begitu pelan terdengar di sekitar meja Baekhyun. Dan setelah berada di depan meja yang Baekhyun tiduri, orang itu hanya menahan kesalnya melihat muridnya yang sangat nakal ini tidak melakukan apa yang disuruhnya tadi.

"Yahh Byun!Bangun Byun." Kata Chanyeol pelan di dekat telinga Baekhyun. Mengingat mereka saat ini berada di perpustakaan. Walaupun sedang sepi tapi Canyeol harus menaati aturan kan…Mengingat dia seorang guru di sekolah ini.

Sedangkan yang dibangunkan dari tadi hanya diam saja tidak merespon.

Chanyeolpun tidak kehilangan akal. Dia mencari sesuatu untuk membangunkan muridnya satu ini. Dan dia melihat sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal tergeletak di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun mengambilnya dan segera memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan buku tebal itu.

"Appoooo… Yak! Siapa yang berani memukul kepalaku huh!" Teriak Baekhyun kesakitan. Tentu dia sangat terkejut tiba-tiba ada yang memukul kepalanya dengan buku tebal ketika dia sedang enak-enaknya bermimpi indah dengan gadis-gadis cantik di pantai.

"Aigooo Byun Baekhyun..Bukannya Kau ku suruh untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada di buku itu. Tapi kenapa kau malah tertidur seperti mayat." Geleng Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri dan bersandar di rak buku.

"Yakkk! Neo jinjaa…" Geram Baekhyun. Namja mungil itupun berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ketempat Chanyeolberdiri.

"Neooo..Guru sinting. Kenapa kau hari ini sangat menyebalkan eoh?!" Marah Baekhyun tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Bukannya kau yang justru menyebalkan Byun! Bisa-bisanya kau malah enak-enakan tidur disini saat aku memberimu tugas eoh. Jangan-jangan kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat santai. Walaupun terlihat santai, tapi sesungguhnya dia sedang menahan kekesalannya dengan namja mungil ini.

"Itu salah kau sendiri Park!. Salah siapa kau menyuruhku untuk pergi ke sini eoh!"Kata Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi aku menyuruhmu ke sini untuk mengerjakan tugas yang aku berikan Byun Baekhyun. Bukan untuk ENAK-ENAKAN BERMIMPI di sini." Sahut Chanyeol dengan menekankan beberapa kalimatnya. Tangannya tidak lupa menyentil kening Baekhyun.

"Aw…Sakit Bodoh!" Cicit Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli.

Melihat itupun emosi Baekhyun kembali naik. Dia maju selangkah dan benar-benar dekat dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyunpun dengan segera menginjak kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun terkejut dan menahan sakitnya itu. Dia hanya melototkan matanya ke Baekhyun. Mereka tidak sadar dengan posisi seperti ini membuat seseorang yang baru saja datang terkejut melihat posisi mereka yang seperti orang habis ehmm.. berciuman.

"Ehemm.. Pe..Permisi Saem." Panggil siswa itu dengan gugup.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan itu sontak menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah siswa yang tampak gugup itu. Seolah sadar posisi mereka yang sekarang ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun segera menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Chanyeol sedikit gugup. Maklum siapa yang tidak gugup coba ketika ada yang melihat posisi kalian begitu intim dengan orang lain walaupun itu hanya kesalah-pahaman. Walaupun begitu dia mencoba menjawab sedatar mungkin agar tidak kehilangan wibawanya sebagai seorang guru. Sedangkan Baekhyun di sebelahnya hanya menyembunyikan diri di balik bahu Chanyeol.

"Be..begini SSaem. Anda dan Baekhyun-ssi di panggil Kepala Sekolah di ruangannya." Jelas siswa itu.

"APAAAA !"

-TBC-

 **Anyeongg.. Jiyi Park-nimida..**

 **Sebenernya aku udah lama gabung di fanfiction ini. Tapi hanya sebagai pembaca saja. Makanya aku tidak puas dan tanganku itu gatel untuk membuat cerita sendiri. Akhirnya kesampaian deh. Hehehe**

 **Oh,ya. Sebenernya cerita ini udah aku buat dari bulan Februari lalu. Tpi baru aku publish sekarang karena waktu itu aku masih mikirin Unas juga. Btw aku masih kelas XII dan abis ini lulus. Hehehe doakan juga ya aku lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Amiiin**

 **Nah karena sekarang Unas udah selesai makanya aku berani update sekarang. Oh,ya. Karena aku termasuk author baru, aku mohon bimbingannya dan kritikannya. Apa saja yang kurang dalam penulisannya dan mohon banget ya kalau kritik pake bahasa yang halus.**

 **Oke itu aja cipika cipiku kali ini. Semoga kalian semua paham dan puas dengan ceritaku ini.**


End file.
